guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nicanor Gannel
Been trying to figure out the best way to add this, I think my previous attempt didn't work well, so trying it this way. My guildmate could not find this collector while grouped with his girlfriends warrior (both are lvl 20). I went out and found the collector with supplied map no problem. However when this guildmate came with me the collector mysteriously vanished (there may be other cases of this but this is the first time I've seen it). For the sake of testing and argument his girlfriend was with us this time in a group of 3 when we could not find the collector. So we all went back to the temple and went out solo, charging and sprinting all the way to him. For all three of us he was up and in the correct spot. We hypothesized about him possibly getting killed (most collectors don't that I know of but we were tossing around theories). My guildmate suggested that maybe it was the fact that we were grouped that makes him dissappear. He and I went out in one group and his girlfriend went out solo. He was not up for us but was up for her. Is this the first collector like this or are there others that mysteriously vanish if you are grouped? :I've gone there alone, but he did not show up. I wonder if it's possible to tell by the spawn outside of Serenity Temple. The enemies seem to spawn differently at times and I know it's a way to tell if certain bosses have spawned or not. Same thing here? Ryard 21:31, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Possible spawn markers I think that this collector only appears when there are no stone elementals directly in front of the Serenity Temple steps. Out of the 6 times that I tried to find him, the first 4 had stone elems in front of the steps, and the collector was not there. The last 2 had no stone elems and he was there both times. ---- I observed the same thing, he didnt show up as long as there where those elementals, then I went in and out of the temple until there were no elemenatals -> he was there (always did it alone, of course) :Maybe he's actually killable, so that he always spawns but gets killed when there are elementals around? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:24, 23 July 2006 (CDT) He appears while grouped. I have gone several times with my guildmates to this collector, and he has been there every time. Load of twaddle I just ran outside with my 20 W/Mo and Europe has favour (I'm on US servers) and I took 3 lodestones before I left Serenity Temple and he's here. Obviously whether he is there or not has nothing to do with favour or what you are carrying. - BeXoR 08:44, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I took out this part since people seems to disagree. Nicanor will appear only if your country has the Favor of the Gods when you enter Pockmark Flats. Erroneously, the wiki previously claimed that you must be in a party to see him. Strangely, sometimes it seems he will not appear if you bring scorched lodestones with you into the map. You have to find him first, then farm the loadstones while you are there. —'├ Aratak ┤' 08:59, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :I went out 10 consecutive times. It took me around 1 minute to run to Gannel and I was alone each time. Europe had favour for the entire duration of my test (I'm on US server). I recorded the stone elementals that were outside the door of Serenity (that's what the "8 in the east" refers to). :Attempt #1: 8 in the east, 3 in the west - Gannel is there :Attempt #2: 3 at bottom of the stairs, 5 east, 3 south - Gannel is there :Attempt #3: 3 at stairs, 5 east - 2 stormriders where Gannel should be - No Gannel :Attempt #4: 7 to east - Gannel is there :Attempt #5: 3 near the bottom of the stairs near to the south, 3 in the west, 5 in east - Gannel is there :Attempt #6: 8 to east - 2 stormriders in front of where Gannel is meant to be - No Gannel :Attempt #7: 8 to east - Gannel is there :Attempt #8: 8 east, 3 west (middle-ish) - Gannel is there :Attempt #9: 3 on stairs, 5 to east - Gannel is there :Attempt #10: 8 to east - Around 10 stormriders around where he is meant to be and where he stands - No Gannel :I lured 2 devourers and 2 storm riders onto him and then ran away but they didn't attack him. :As you can see his being there has no correlation with your server having favour or there being groups at the door. As far as I can tell it's completely random and if he doesn't spawn he is replaced by storm riders. I highly doubt he is killed before you can get there. - BeXoR 09:30, 4 October 2006 (CDT)